Deadlock
by aries queenzha
Summary: Hidup itu bukan putaran film yang bisa kau ulang-ulang. Satu keputusan kecil bahkan bisa mengubah segalanya. Ingatlah bahwa penyesalan takkan datang di awal cerita. Warning inside. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**PENGENALAN TOKOH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halilintar: 30 tahun.**

Usiaku 30 tahun. Usia yang sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah. Sayangnya kekasihku terlalu sibuk mengejar karirnya. Berkali-kali aku melamarnya namun jawabannya selalu sama

 _Maaf Hali. Aku belum siap. Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku terlebih dahulu. Ku harap kau mengerti._

Hek! Sudah bosan aku mendengar jawaban itu. Haruskah aku mengerti dirinya di saat dia sendiri tak pernah memahamiku?

Bagaimanapun aku pria normal yang butuh seorang istri untuk memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku ( _if you know what i mean_ ).

Padahal aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan tiada tara untuknya, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Apa susahnya sih menerima lamaranku? Aku bisa menjadikannya bak ratu dalam negeri dongeng bahkan tanpa dia harus lelah bekerja.

Lama-lama aku berpikir dia tidak serius denganku. Seringkali aku menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain. Hal inilah yang selalu menjadi pemantik api dalam hubungan kami. Lalu setelah itu dia akan marah dan tidak bisa dihubungi selama beberapa hari. Aku sungguh kesal dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Hingga akhirnya terlalu jenuh, dan entah setan apa yang merasukiku mengucapkan penawaran iseng pada sekretasiku.

Sekali lagi, hanya sekedar iseng.

.

 **Yaya: 25 tahun.**

Sejak kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang designer baju muslimah yang sukses. Menciptakan gaun-gaun syar'i yang indah, pakaian dengan berbagai model namun tetap menutupi seluruh tubuh dan lekuknya, hingga tak kan ada lagi wanita muslimah yang malas mengenakan hijab hanya karena alasan berhijab itu kuno, kaku, konservatif, ketinggalan zaman, atau yang paling parah ada yang berpendapat 'jilbab menutupi keindahanmu'.

Sungguh ingin ku bantah semua opini tersebut.

Itulah sebabnya aku masih setia membujang, bahkan menolak lamaran kekasihku sekalipun usia kami memang sudah seharusnya untuk menikah.

Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya. Tetapi dia memintaku agar fokus mengurus dirinya saja setelah kami menikah. Jika ku lakukan itu, bagaimana dengan mimpiku? Dengan cita-citaku?

Ku harap dia mau menungguku, setidaknya sampai mimpiku tercapai, ku rasa.

.

 **Fang: 29 tahun**

Fotografi awalnya hanya sekedar hobi yang sering ku lakukan sejak masih sekolah menengah. Siapa sangka akhirnya aku akan terjerumus menekuni bidang ini. Semua berawal karena gadis itu. Gadis dengan kerudung merah jambu. Pertemuanku dengannya yang dimulai empat tahun yang lalu takkan pernah ku lupakan. Bahkan aku sering tertawa sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Tapi walau bagaimana pun aku harus berterimakasih padanya, dia mengantarkanku pada dunia ini lebih dalam. Dunia fotografi yang sangat ku cintai. Secinta hatiku untuk hatinya.

Baik, baik aku mengaku aku telah jatuh cinta pada Yaya sejak pertama bertemu. Awalnya ku kira aku hanya sekedar tertarik karena memang dia cantik. Tapi aku salah, perasaan itu terus tumbuh, semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Semakin besar dan semakin besar.

Hingga saat ku tahu ternyata dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih, sudah terlalu lambat untuk menghentikan perasaan ini.

.

 **Ying: 24 tahun**

Namaku Ying, asalku dari China. Aku tinggal di…, ah rasanya tidak penting. Ku rasa memang tidak ada yang penting dalam hidupku, kecuali nenekku tentu saja. Beliau satu-satunya tujuanku untuk bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

Bisa dibilang, hidupku cukup datar. Aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siapapun, oh itu sebelum aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan raksasa.

Sebenarnya pekerjaannya tidak sulit, menjadi sekretaris pribadi sang CEO muda bahkan mungkin dianggap keberuntungan tersendiri oleh orang lain. Tapi bagiku, tidak, yang menyulitkannya adalah karena bosku ini sangat menyebalkan.

Sekalipun tidak betah, namun gaji yang diberikan perusahaan ini terbilang besar. Cukup untuk membeli obat-obatan yang harus rutin dikonsumsi oleh nenek. Walau bagaimanapun kesehatan nenekku tetap yang terpenting. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menahan gejolak batin ingin _resign_ dari tempat itu.

Dan entah, suatu keberuntungan atau kebuntungan karena aku memilih tinggal.

Karena siapa sangka, bosku yang menyebalkan itu, datang bak malaikat maut memberi bantuan di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Bantuan bersyarat.

Penawaran gila.

Dan bodohnya, aku menerimanya.

Menerima syarat gila yang dia tentukan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku terkubur dalam lubang yang ku gali sendiri.

.

.

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy dkk copyright to monsta**

 **This story is mine.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: Adult!theme, adult!chara, rate T+, HaliYaya, HaliYing, FangYaya, drama, hurt, romance, OOC.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ditanya apa hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini? maka Halilintar akan menjawab, 'Menunggu.'

"Apa? Kau membatalkannya?!"

Halilintar dengan suara tinggi, membentak seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi please Yaya, sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini." posisinya sampai berganti dari duduk menjadi berdiri karena kesal.

"Bla…bla…bla…Sudah ku katakan, sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja saja."

Yaya yang saat ini tengah pusing karena jadwal shownya yang tiba-tiba berubah hingga harus memutar otak agar semua bisa selesai tepat waktu, dibuat semakin pusing karena kekasihnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Hali, ku mohon, kali ini saja. Aku harus berangkat ke Paris siang ini juga. Showku dimajukan, kau tahu kan betapa pentingnya show ini untukku, ini akan mengenalkan hijab di-"

"Dan aku tidak." Halilintar memotong dengan tegas.

"Hali…"

"Aku memang tidak pernah penting untukmu, Yaya."

"Bukan begitu…"

Yaya berusaha menjelaskan.

Fang yang melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Yaya, segera menghampiri partner kerjanya tersebut, meninggalkan kesibukkannya mengarahkan model yang sedang berpose.

Fang bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat, Yaya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Fang, cepatlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Fang mengumpat dalam hati. Kesal setengah mati dengan modelnya yang banyak bicara.

"Ya…ya…"

Fang segera kembali pada pekerjaan, sementara Yaya, jidat tak bersalah ditepuknya keras-keras. Kenapa tadi Fang harus ke mari.

"Kau bersama dia lagi?" Suara Halilintar terdengar mengintrogasi dari seberang telepon.

"I-iya." Jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan agar kau menjauhinya!" Bentak Halilintar.

"Hali…kau tidak mengerti…Kami murni hanya partner kerja. Dia rekanku sejak pertama kali aku-"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu Yaya." Halilintar memejamkan mata saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kata siapa?"

"Firasatku yang mengatakan."

 _Tok…tok…tok_

"Siapa lagi!" bisik Halilintar kesal.

"Masuk."

Halilintar dengan jelas mendengar Yaya tertawa kecil di ujung teleponnya.

"Ku rasa kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi. Tuduhanmu itu tidak berdasar, 'Tuan Halilintar'."

"Ini berkas yang harus anda tandatangani sekarang juga. Karena client kita sudah menunggu di ruang rapat." Gadis cantik yang berstatus sebagai sekretarisnya tersebut diabaikan samasekali.

"Kita juga sudah sepakat agar kau menjaga jarak darinya, Yaya. Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa."

Bolpoint di tangan kanannya diremas begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat sampai batang bolpoint berlapis karet tersebut patah jadi dua.

Suara si penelpon tak terdengar cukup lama. Sepertinya Yaya mulai berpikir dan merasa bersalah, pikir Halilintar. Tapi ternyata…

"Kau sungguh kekanakan Halilintar. Kenapa kau melarangku ini itu hanya karena firasatmu saja? Sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan harusnya kau tahu arti profesionalitas. Aku dan Fang terikat kontrak kerja. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kerja secara sepihak." Fang menengok ketika namanya disebut-sebut _._

Oke, kesabaran Halililintar sudah habis.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih bersama si brengsek itu daripada-"

"Jaga ucapanmu Halilintar!"

Seketika Halilintar membungkam dengan irisnya yang sudah merah jadi semakin merah.

Ying yang berada di hadapan bosnya namun kehadirannya bahkan tidak disadari baru kali ini melihat aura seram di wajah sang atasan. Biasanya sih raut menyebalkan yang dia lihat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku pastikan aku tidak akan selingkuh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku macam-macam? Padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah menuduhmu sekalipun kau sering menggoda sekretarismu!" Suara Yaya di telepon terdengar begitu emosi. Namun yang membuat Halilintar tertarik adalah _statement_ Yaya yang terakhir tadi.

"Menggoda?" Halilintar tertawa mengejek, "Jangan bercanda Yaya, Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menggoda Ying." Safir sang sekretaris membulat seketika saat namanya terseret.

"Aku hanya senang melihat ekspresinya saat berbicara denganku."

Mau tidak mau wajah Ying merah padam.

"Kau jangan mencoba memutar balikkan fakta. Masalah kita di sini adalah 'kau' dan 'Fang'. Bukan aku, dan Ying." Tukas Halilintar tegas.

Ying mulai merasa canggung karena sedari tadi diabaikan tapi namanya disebut terus-terusan. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak berminat mencari tahu juga. Singkatnya dia tidak peduli dengan masalah bosnya.

Baru saja dia hendak berbalik melangkah menuju pintu. Lebih baik dia kembali 10 atau 15 menit lagi. Namun sang atasan menyadari entitasnya.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Halilintar setengah membentak.

Ingin rasanya Ying melempar kepala sang bos dengan buku manajemen setebal hak sepatunya agar kebiasaan buruk sang CEO segera hilang.

"Bapak sendiri kan yang menyuruh saya masuk tadi."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil saya 'Bapak'? Saya belum menikah, saya belum setua itu." Sahutnya agak keras sengaja untuk menyindir Yaya yang teleponnya masih aktif.

Dalam hati Ying kesal sendiri. Sudah kesepakatannya memang dia harus memanggil Halilintar dengan…

"Maksud saya, Tuan Halilintar sendiri yang menyuruh saya masuk tadi. Saya ingatkan jika Tuan Halilintar lupa."

Sang atasan tersenyum tipis, itu kata-katanya barusan yang ditujukan pada Yaya. Tapi, pria beriris ruby itu sedang malas berdebat dengan sekretarisnya, kekasihnya lebih penting saat ini.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana."

" _Dari tadi juga aku mau pergi tau!"_ Ying membatin.

"Baik, Tuaan."

Halilintar kembali memokuskan diri pada panggilan teleponnya.

"Hallo, Yaya kau mendengarku?"

Yaya bukan orang yang suka diabaikan, dua menit Halilintar menghilang dari telepon tadi sudah cukup membuat Yaya kesal.

"Sudah?"

Halilintar kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Emosinya sudah lumayan turun.

"Baik Yaya. Begini saja, aku akan berbicara dengan keluargaku jika memang kau memang tidak bisa hadir malam nanti."

Yaya mulai merasa lega, sebelum Halilintar melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi setelah show itu. Kau harus membuang Fang dari daftar teman kerja maupun daftar teman tapi mesra mu."

Yaya ingin protes.

"Jika ada kerugian yang harus kau tanggung karena hal tersebut. Katakan saja padaku, aku akan mengurusnya."

Yaya benar-benar marah sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ini soal harga diri dan keprofesionalannya dalam bekerja.

"Kau egois! Ku katakan sekali lagi…Aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan siapapun yang ku rasa berkualitas. Dan Fang, sangat berkualitas."

Lalu, Yaya pun mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Ya-Hallo, hallo…Yaya…Arrghh."

 _Brakk_

Halilintar membanting teleponnya terlalu kuat. Benda elektronik tersebut sampai jatuh menciduk lantai.

Bayangkan saja, sebegitu pentingkah si Fang itu dalam hidup kekasihnya? Bahkan lebih penting dari Halilintar itu sendiri. Lihat saja respon Yaya tadi.

Emosi Halilintar seketika meluap sampai diambilnya apapun yang pertama kali disentuh oleh tangannya, lalu melemparkannya dengan keras ke arah pintu.

Dan…

 _Bukkk!_

Buku setebal 15 sentimeter dengan cover satu senti, mendarat mulus di jidat sang sekretaris yang baru saja hendak memasuki ruangan sang atasan.. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Baru empat bulan bekerja, sudah tiga kali pingsan di kantor. Sekedar info, pertama kalinya dia pingsan yaitu pas hari pertamanya bekerja, dia kaget karena baru masuk ke ruangan sang bos, sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang bagi orang lain sangat menggairahkan, tapi bagi Ying, itu adalah musibah terbesar. Yakni, Halilintar berganti pakaian di ruangannya.

Kali kedua yaitu karena kecerobohan Ying sendiri. Kasusnya mirip seperti sekarang, bedanya waktu itu benar-benar murni karena kesalahannya.

" _Shiitt!"_

Halilintar menyalahkan tangannya sendiri kenapa mengambil buku setebal 15 sentimeter dan melemparnya ke pintu. Akhirnya anak orang yang harus jadi korban.

Dengan sigap Halilintar segera menghampiri Ying yang terkapar di lantai. Menepuk pelan pipinya, namun karena tidak ada respon, dan juga tidak ada orang lewat untuk dimintai tolong. Halilintar berinisiatif segera melakukan pertolongan pertama. Daripada dia dituntut ke pengadilan karena tuduhan tidak menjaga keselamatan karyawan.

Oke, sebenarnya Halilintar samasekali awam tentang dunia kesehatan, tapi sedikit banyak dia tahu pertolongan pertama pada orang pingsan. Yaitu:

Satu, baringkan korban di tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Ruangannya sudah tenang. Halilintar hanya perlu sedikit memperbaiki posisi Ying agar lebih nyaman.

Dua, naikkan kaki korban di posisi lebih tinggi dari jantung, sekitar 30 sentimeter di atas dada.

Halilintar memutar otak, bagaimana caranya melakukan hal itu.

Ah! Halilintar tahu. Buku setebal lima belas sentimeter dijadikan pengganjal di bawah betis sang sekretaris. Lalu lima belas senti selanjutnya dia peroleh dari sepatu hak Ying kemudian ditaruh di bawah kakinya, bertumpuk dengan buku tersebut.

Tiga, Kendurkan ikat pinggang, kerah, atau apapun yang dapat menghambat peredaran darah.

Halilintar melakukannya dengan sigap.

Matanya melirik sekilas pada rok yang dikenakan sang sekretaris. Halilintar sampai heran, roknya sudah cukup ketat, kenapa masih pakai ikat pinggang. Wanita memang aneh.

Dengan segera, ikat pinggang tersebut terlepas dari tempatnya. Tak lupa kaitan rok sang sekretaris juga dilepas dengan perlahan.

Di situ Halilintar menyadari satu hal, ternyata sekretarisnya memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Ah lupakan…selanjutnya…

Halilintar terlalu focus hingga tidak sadar korban yang hendak disadarkan mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Terakhir kerah baju. Sekretarisnya terlalu mengancing kemeja hingga ke atas, maka Halilintar berniat melepas dua kancing teratas.

Namun, baru di kancing pertama.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

 _Plakkkk!_

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi sang pria tampan.

"BOS MESSUUUUMMMM!"

Ying berteriak sekencang mungkin lalu segera berdiri merapikan pakaiannya.

Halilintar yang sebenarnya memiliki tujuan mulia hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Terlebih ketika para karyawan yang lain datang berhambur ke lokasi kejadian.

Seketika karyawan mulai ramai berbisik-bisik. Kesalahan Halilintar adalah dia lupa menutup pintu setelah dibuka oleh Ying sebelum gadis itu pingsan.

Ying memandang risih tubuhnya sendiri, pakaiannya sudah tertata, tapi telinganya ikut panas mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut. Sementara Halilintar hanya bisa menyesali kebodohan sang sekretaris. Ditolongin malah bertingkah, jadi begini kan.

Gopal yang merupakan tangan kanan alias orang kepercayaan Halilintar segera datang mengamankan keadaan.

"Halilintar, to-tolong jelaskan pada kami semua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sahut Gopal.

Tapi Halilintar enggan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, toh buat apa. Dia sangat tahu tipikal para karyawannya, jadi ketimbang memberi penjelasan. Pria beriris ruby tersebut memilih menebar pandangan membunuh ke setiap penjuru karyawan yang memperhatikannya. Maka barisan orang-orang kepo tersebut bubar jalan dalam sekejap.

Semua orang sudah pergi dari ruangan Halilintar, termasuk Gopal. Oh ralat, tidak semua, ada seorang gadis yang menjadi korban masih diam di sana menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ketus Halilintar.

Ying menatap sang atasan dengan kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa tujuanmu sampai harus melepas kaitan rokku segala, hah?!"

"Tadi kau pingsan, dan aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Kau harusnya berterimakasih, bukan malah menampar dan meneriakiku segala." Jawab Halilintar.

"Aku tidak percaya. Tampang sepertimu itu memang tercipta untuk mengganggu ketenangan orang. Dasar bos mesum!"

"Ck,"

Lalu sang sekretaris keluar dari ruangan sang atasan sambil membanting pintu. Lupa sudah tujuan awalnya datang ke ruangan tersebut untuk apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cheeeeerrs!"

Malam itu Yaya merasa lelah sekaligus senang sekali. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya datang ke negeri ini sampai harus bertengkar dengan sang kekasih.

Shownya berjalan lancar, bisa dibilang sukses malah. Terbukti busananya yang berkonsep 'Memancarkan keindahan' tersebut mendapat apresiasi yang tinggi dari masyarakat sana. Yaya memang belum memasarkan trend hijab, tapi setidaknya dengan menampilkan 'pakaian tertutup' untuk shownya, sudah mulai membuka jalan untuk segera menggapai mimpinya.

"Kau terlihat kusut, mau kembali ke hotel?"

Yaya dan timnya, yakni para model, para assistant designer, lengkap dengan sang fotografer sedang merayakan kesuksesan mereka di sebuah caffe di kota Paris.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Fang, Yaya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi ku rasa aku butuh angin segar." Keluhnya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?"

Yaya pun menerima ajakan tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Semuanya, kami mau keluar dulu sebentar, nanti kalian langsung saja kembali ke hotel."

"Okay" Koor para tim nyaris berbarengan.

Namun, sebelum kedua entitas itu pergi, ada sepasang mata milik seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui sebagai salah satu model dalam tim tersebut, yang melirik tidak suka.

.

.

"Ughh dinginn…" Yaya merapatkan kedua lengan untuk menimbulkan kesan hangat. Padahal dia sudah memakai jaket, memang tidak tebal karena dia tidak menyangka cuaca di luar akan sedingin ini.

Fang dengan sigap segera melepas jaketnya kemudian dipakaikan untuk melapisi bagian punggung Yaya.

"Eh?" Yaya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya ketika Fang melepas topi kupluk miliknya lalu memakaikannya di kepala Yaya.

"Menghangatkanmu." Sahut Fang ambigu.

"Tapi, kau bagaimana?"

Sang pemilik rambut landak tersenyum hangat, "Jangan pikirkan, aku laki-laki. Kau perempuan, daya tahan tubuhmu berbeda dariku."

Yaya berusaha menolak dengan melepas jaket milik Fang. Tapi dengan sigap, sang pria menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Sahut Fang tegas, "Ka-karena itu sangat merepotkan, kalau kau sakit pekerjaan kita bisa berantakan. Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu karena akan ada banyak proyek yang menunggu kita." Lanjut Fang terdengar seperti formalitas.

Yaya tersenyum, "Kau baik sekali."

Melihat Yaya yang tersenyum manis begitu mau tidak mau membuat Fang jadi gemas. Tak tahan, maka hidung mungil yang tidak pesek juga tidak mancung milik sang gadis dipencet seperti anak kecil.

Yaya segera menepis tangan Fang dari hidungnya, kemudian memprotes,

"Kau kira aku peliharaanmu." Sahutnya dengan bibir manyun.

Duh Tuhan, Yaya yang tersenyum saja sudah membuat jantung Fang berdebar, apalagi kini gadis itu malah memajukan bibirnya. Fang semakin gemas.

"Aww,,bwkan bwrti kw bweh mwnggntw sasaranmu. Hahh!" Yaya lega karena bibirnya sudah lepas dari cepitan maut jari-jari sang fotografer. Sementara sang pelaku, hanya bisa tertawa melihat hasil kejahilannya sendiri.

"Awas kau ya!" Lalu tiba-tiba Yaya ingin menimpuk Fang dengan sepatunya. Lumayan, hak setinggi 12 sentimeter rasanya cukup untuk membuat lengan memar.

Maka Fang segera lari menghindari serangan sang designer, kini keduanya tampak seperti anak kecil yang main kejar-kejaran di malam hari kota Paris.

Namun, tiba-tiba.

"Aww." Yaya berhenti mengejar dan meringis kesakitan. Fang yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan segera menghampiri Yaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fang khawatir.

 _BUUKKK!_

"Kena kau! Ahaha."

Sepatu hak tinggi yang disembunyikan di balik badan sukses menghantam lengan sang fotografer. Fang meringis seketika, sadar setelah ini lengannya pasti akan membiru. Yaya benar-benar kejam.

"Kau menipuku bocah! Lihat saja, aku akan membalas!" Gertak Fang sambil bercanda.

Maka sebelum Fang sampai mengejarnya, Yaya buru-buru memasang sepatunya kembali dan berniat kabur dari tempat itu.

Tapi sayangnya rencana tak berjalan mulus.

Langkah kaki Fang lebih lebar dari gadis itu. Tenaganya juga lebih kuat, maka sebelum Yaya melarikan diri. Dirinya sudah berada di samping gadis itu. Yaya hendak kabur, tapi….

 _Bruukk_

Yaya tersandung kakinya sendiri. Nyaris gadis itu terjatuh ke trotoar. Untungnya Fang segera menangkap tubuh mungil tersebut. Mendekapnya hingga menyisakan sejengkal jarang di antara manik masing-masing.

Selama sepersekian detik Yaya merasa terhipnotis. Pandangannya tenggelam dalam lautan manik kelam milik sang fotografer. Bukan hanya Yaya, Fang pun demikian. Rasanya keduanya tenggelam mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Ma-maaf." Fang lebih dulu sadar akan posisi mereka.

Yaya mengangguk canggung. Entah kenapa atmosfer yang sebelumnya ceria tiba-tiba berubah sedingin pluto.

Fang juga masih kaku dan memikirkan bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

"Yaya, handphonemu?"

"Ah? Hah…Iya."

Entah apa yang Yaya pikirkan sampai dirinya tidak menyadari handphonenya berdering sedari tadi.

 _We keep this love in photograph_

Yaya memandang nama yang tertera di layar.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Fang.

Enggan menjawab keduanya, baik teleponnya maupun pemuda di hadapannya. Yaya mematikan sang handphone dengan melepas baterainya.

"Hey, hey…ada apa? Dari siapa?" Tukas Fang.

"Orang teregois sedunia." Jawab Yaya sekenanya.

Langkahnya dipercepat. Fang mengikuti dengan setia.

"Ku tebak, Halilintar?"

Langkah kaki dihentikan segera.

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan lagi bertanya." Ketusnya. Perjalanan tanpa tujuan dilanjutkan.

"Woww…wooww, sang designer muda marah rupanya." goda Fang.

"Aku sedang malas membicarakannya. Jadi ku mohon jangan menyebut namanya di depanku."

"Oke." Fang segera menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

Sementara Yaya terus saja berjalan tanpa arah tujuan.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Fang mengejar.

"Mencari halte bis untuk kembali ke hotel. Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke caffe, mereka semua mungkin sudah pulang."

"Bis? Kenapa tidak pakai taksi saja?"

"Itu terlalu mudah, kita harus merasakan yang lebih susah di negeri orang."

Fang menggaruk-garuk kepala tanda tak mengerti dengan pikiran Yaya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba jalan kaki saja?" tantang Fang, "Lagipula memangnya kau serius ingin kembali ke hotel? Tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

Yaya berhenti sebentar. Menghadap kiri dan menatap Fang dengan pandangan datar.

"Ini pertama kalinya kan kau menginjak menginjak Paris. Sayang lho kalau dilewatkan begitu saja." Fang memanasi, modus sebenarnya supaya Yaya mau diajak jalan-jalan.

Yaya kemudian berpikir sejenak, "Hmm….Boleh, enaknya ke mana? By the way kau jadi guide nya ya."

"Siap Bos!" Fang menaruh empat jarinya di depan kening, tanda memberi hormat sambil bercanda.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

.

.

"Ch, diriject lagi." Halilintar membuang smartphonenya ke atas meja, sembari berdecih kesal karena teleponnya lagi-lagi tidak dijawab, lebih tepatnya dimatikan, alias diriject!

"Masa iya dia sudah tidur." Halilintar melirik jam tangan sekilas, "Paling di sana baru jam sembilan." Tukasnya.

"Hahh!" Halilintar merebahkan diri di atas sandaran sofa.

Berpikir apa yang sedang Yaya lakukan di sana. Halilintar takut jika kekasihnya direnggut oleh pria berkacamata itu. Firasat buruk Halilintar muncul karena mereka kerap bersama. Pernah waktu itu Halilintar mengkhawatirkan Yaya setengah mati karena sang kekasih tidak bisa dihubungi selama satu minggu. Tapi rupa-rupanya, calon tunangannya itu sedang berlibur bersama teman-temannya, termasuk pria itu.

Emosi Halilintar langsung meluap ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Halilintar sangat mencintai Yaya, sangat mencintainya. Dia tidak rela Yaya pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Apalagi si rambut landak itu. Halilintar tidak ingin Yaya berpaling darinya. Halilintar juga takkan pernah mau menerima perselingkuhan. Tidak akan pernah.

 _Tok…tok…tok_

"Masuk."

Ying membuka pintu perlahan.

"Rapat diadakan sepuluh menit lagi, Tuan Halilintar silakan bersiap. Permisi."

"Hey…" Halilintar menghentikan langkah Ying.

"Iya?"

"Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi. Aku haus, bawakan aku air minum." Titah Halilintar.

Ying hanya mengangguk lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Halilintar mengernyit heran. Biasanya jika dia menyuruh-nyuruh sekretaris itu maka dia setidaknya akan membantah seperti " _Maaf, itu bukan tugas saya, itu tugas Office Boy."_ Atau, " _Anda punya kaki kan, silahkan mengambilnya sendiri."_

Tapi kali ini, aneh…Ying terlalu….penurut.

"Ini minumnya."

Halilintar memperhatikan wajah Ying sejenak. Begitu murung, begitu kusut. Seperti bukan Ying yang Halilintar kenal. Apa gadis ini sedang menyimpan masalah?

Apa Ying masih terganggu dengan gosip-gosip yang menyebar di antara mereka. Memang sejak insiden waktu itu Ying dan Halilintar mulai digosipkan oleh berbagai pihak, dari manajer sampai cleaning service katanya membicarakan mereka. Katanya sih, sebab Halilintar tidak pernah mendengarnya langsung.

Tapi apa iya hanya gara-gara rumor itu gadis yang biasanya berani melawan ucapannya ini akan rubuh seketika? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Lalu ada apa? Ah Halilintar penasaran tapi gengsi harus bertanya.

Segelas air putih langsung diteguk sampai habis.

"Kita rapat sekarang." Halilintar beranjak dari kursinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Huuu" Yaya tertawa gembira sambil berpegang pada bahu Fang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik sepeda malam-malam di tengah kota."

"Lebih tepatnya dibonceng, aku nih yang kayuh." Protes Fang.

"Iya deh iya, eh tapi aku tidak menyangka ada rental sepeda di sini. Padahal sudah malam."

"Ini kan Paris, beda sama Kuala Lumpur. Di sini siang malam sama saja. Malah kalau malam lebih ramai dengan pasangan yang berkencan." Jelas Fang. Yaya manggut-manggut memahami.

"Baru jam sembilan. Kau punya waktu tiga jam berkeliling. Mau ke mana?"

"Hah? Hanya tiga jam? Sebentar sekali."

Fang menghela nafas sabar, "Kau harus beristirahat sebelum jam dua belas malam."

Bibir Yaya mengerucut, "Seperti Cinderella saja."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, sebutkan destinasimu."

"Mmmm, Eifel?"

Fang tersenyum, "Kenapa kau memilih eifel?"

Yaya mengendikkan bahu, "Hanya ingin."

"Baiklah, berpeganglah Nona." Lalu kayuhan sepeda pun Yaya rasakan semakin kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Hai semua, jumpa lagi bersama saya dengan fict baru! Yuhuu! *fictlamabelumkelarmalahbikinyangbaru *egp_ah

Halo minna san, Kali ini aku datang membawa fanfict bertema agak-agak dewasa nih, agak-agak lho ya… dan ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutannya gimana? *ssttt

Baiklah, tanpa banyak cincong Fanfiksi ini ku persembahkan buat adek dumayku: **Furene Anderson**

It's for you honey, I know it's very late, but…

Kayak kata pepatah, Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak samasekali. *ngeles

Jadi ceritanya aku pernah janji mau ngasi kado ultah berupa fanfict maret kemarin, dan dikerjainnya malah Juni, hahahah *sungkem *maafkeundaku

Hope you'll like it Fur ^^

Well…semoga kalian suka, the last, silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg atau apapun di kotak review. Flame juga gapapa deh *ternyatadiflameituasikjuga *sinting

The last…

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

_Paris, 15 Desember 2016. Pukul 21:15 waktu setempat_

Terdengar suara roda yang berdecit halus setelah beradu dengan aspal jalan. Menimbulkan gaya gesek yang cukup untuk menghentikan laju sepeda.

"Sudah sampai." Ujar Fang sebagai isyarat agar Yaya segera turun dari boncengan penumpang.

Sang gadis berjalan perlahan mengamati sekitar dengan mata berbinar. Hazelnya memancarkan kekaguman akan keindahan ikon global dari negara Perancis di hadapannya.

Di bawah naungan langit malam, mungkin sekitar ribuan pengunjung telah memenuhi area sekitar menara yang pernah masuk dalam deretan tujuh keajaiban dunia tersebut. Tak lupa hiasan lampu warna-warni terpasang cantik di seluruh pohon yang mengelilingi menara, menambah keanggunan sang Eiffel di pandangan mata.

"Indah sekali." tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik saat mengucapkan frase itu. Matanya bahkan tak berpaling sedetikpun bagai tersihir oleh keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan. Yaya sangat bersyukur memilih tempat ini sebagai destinasinya hingga tengah malam. Menara Eiffel yang biasanya dia lihat di program tv maupun di internet, kini berjarak tak lebih dari seratus meter darinya.

Sama seperti Yaya, sepasang manik di balik lensa kaca juga tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang berada di sampingnya. Mungkin Eiffel dan sekitarnya memang memesona, tapi bagi Fang, wajah Yaya yang dihiasi dengan senyum tulus itu, adalah pemandangan terindah di seluruh dunia.

Fang menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kita beruntung berada di Paris menjelang akhir tahun."

"Kau benar," Yaya menoleh, hazelnya memancarkan persetujuan atas kalimat Fang barusan, "pemandangannya sangat indah, aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa berada di sini."

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Bukan itu,"

"Lalu?" sebelah alis Yaya terangkat.

Manik gelap mengalihkan atensi pada arloji di tangan kiri. Fang segera turun dan memarkir sepedanya di tempat "Cepat ikut aku sebelum kita terlambat." Tangan besar milik Fang reflek menggenggam telapak tangan Yaya lalu menariknya agar si gadis mengikuti langkah kaki si pemuda. Kedua entitas tersebut kini berlarian menembus kerumunan sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

.

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy dkk copyright to monsta**

 **This story is mine.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: Adult!theme, adult!chara, rate T+, FangYaya, HaliYaya, HaliYing, drama, hurt, romance, OOC.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Yaya dengan nafas terengah.

Setelah sampai di kaki menara, Fang segera mencari petugas loket di bagian timur agar mendapat akses untuk naik ke atas dengan lebih cepat, demi efisiensi waktu.

"Setengah jam lagi arenanya ditutup, kita harus bergegas. Ayo." Yaya mengikuti tanpa protes ketika Fang menariknya masuk ke dalam lift bersama para pengunjung yang lain.

"Kita naik lift saja supaya cepat." jelas Fang. Yaya mengangguk paham, walau sebenarnya dia ingin mencoba menjajali 328 anak tangga yang sama-sama akan menghubungkan mereka ke lantai 1. Tapi diurungkan mengingat waktu yang dimilikinya hanya sebentar.

Kini keduanya tiba di tempat tujuan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Di hadapan mereka terhampar arena ice skating yang menyejukkan mata.

Yaya menoleh ke arah Fang, tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Fang. Sedetik kemudian Yaya mengangguk antusias. Gadis itu sangat senang sampai-sampai baru menyadari telapak tangan miliknya dan milik Fang masih bertautan erat.

Reflek, Yaya melepas genggaman itu, Fang yang bahkan baru sadar telah menggenggam tangan Yaya pun langsung salah tingkat, "Maaf, aku…tidak sadar." Ujarnya pelan.

Yaya mengangguk, "Tak apa, mungkin jika kau tidak menarik tanganku, kita takkan sampai di sini tepat waktu. Sebentar lagi akan ditutup kan?"

"Ah benar juga, kalau begitu kita harus segera membeli tiket."

Yaya terbelalak, "Tiket? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk bermain _ice skating_. Hanya ada di bulan Desember hingga Februari lho."

Segera setelah melakukan transaksi dengan petugasnya dalam bahasa Perancis, Fang mendapat dua pasang sepatu _ice skating_ dan dua pasang sarung tangan. Satu sepatu untuk perempuan dengan warna pink, dan satunya lagi untuk laki-laki dengan warna ungu gelap, serta dua pasang sarung tangan berwarna senada. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu menuntun Yaya masuk ke dalam arena.

"Pakailah. Kau tidak sabar kan ingin mencoba arena ini."

Yaya melongo di tempat ketika Fang menyodorkan benda-benda itu padanya, terlebih ketika melihat bagian sol yang dipasangi baja tajam anti karat untuk menjejak di atas es, Yaya perlahan menegak ludah. Sementara pemuda itu pun mulai mengenakan miliknya sendiri.

"Fang…" lirih Yaya, "Aku…tidak…"

"Kenapa belum dipasang?" Fang bertanya karena melihat Yaya masih menenteng sepatunya. "Apa perlu ku pasangkan?"

"Tidak tidak, bukan begitu." Yaya menarik nafas, "Aku tidak bisa Fang." ujarnya dengan suara memelas.

Seketika Fang merasa kecewa, rupanya Yaya tidak ingin bermain _ice skating_. Fang merasa salah dalam menebak keinginan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang. "Kau tidak ingin bermain _ice skating_?" sambungnya.

"Bukan begitu, bukannya tidak ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa." Keluh Yaya.

"Tidak bisa?"

"Aku belum pernah bermain _ice skating_ sebelumnya, Fang. Jadi aku tidak tahu caranya."

Fang berusaha menahan tawa mendengar alasan Yaya.

"Kau menertawakanku karena tidak bisa main?" Yaya mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal. Dia tidak bisa karena memang tidak pernah. Jadi tidak seharusnya ditertawakan.

"Tidak, kau lucu." Tawa kecil Fang masih menghampiri telinga Yaya hingga dia semakin kesal.

Gadis itu pun keluar melewati arena pembatas. "Kau main sendiri saja," Yaya beralasan, "Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu karena harus menggendongku pulang akibat terjatuh berkali-kali."

Fang tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yaya ke pinggir, Fang meminta Yaya agar duduk di matras karet yang di sediakan tepat di pinggir lapangan es.

Pemuda itu mengambil posisi berjongkok di hadapan sang gadis. Lalu tanpa segan melepaskan sepatu hak milik Yaya dan mengenakan sepatu _ice skating_ yang dia sewa. Fang bangun dari posisi dan memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan itu di tangan sang gadis. Mesti awalnya risih diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya hati Yaya menghangat juga.

Dengan lagak bak pangeran yang hendak mengajak sang Putri berdansa, Fang menunduk dan menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Yaya.

"Tuan Putri jangan takut, pengawal yang sangat handal bermain seluncur es akan selalu bersama Tuan Putri."

Mau tak mau Yaya tertawa mendengar penuturan Fang. "Baiklah, lindungi aku ya, Tuan Pengawal."

Bagai dayung bersambut, tangan sang pemuda diraih perlahan. Ketika beranjak dari matras dan kembali memasuki _ice rink,_ Yaya terlihat seperti seorang putri yang baru turun dari peraduannya.

Baru saja menginjakkan sol baja pada permukaan es, Yaya sudah nyaris jatuh menciduk lapangan. Beruntung Fang segera menangkapnya.

"Pelan-pelan," peringat Fang.

Sambil tetap berpegangan pada kedua tangan Fang, Yaya kembali mencoba menyesuaikan massa tubuhnya di atas permukaan lapangan.

"Sulit sekali," keluh Yaya.

"Kau pasti bisa." Fang menyemangati, "Rileks saja. Jangan tegang, jaga keseimbangan, itu kuncinya."

Genggaman tangan Fang dilepaskan. Yaya mencobanya sekali lagi, kali ini ada kemajuan. Dia bisa berdiri dengan tegak tanpa terjatuh. "Aku bisa! Aku bisa Fang!" Yaya berteriak senang.

"Sekarang melangkahlah secara perlahan." Fang menginstruksi, Yaya mempraktekkan.

Langkah pertama jelas sangat kaku, namun kaki sang gadis masih tetap menapak di atas hamparan es. Langkah kedua mulai lancar, saking lancarnya sampai Yaya jadi percaya diri, akibatnya ketika langkah selanjutnya…

 _Brukkk!_

Tidak tidak, Yaya tidak jatuh ke atas permukaan es yang keras, melainkan ke dalam pelukan Fang yang hangat. Beruntung Fang sigap menjaga agar Yaya tidak terjatuh.

"Sangat sulit Fang." Sekali lagi Yaya mengeluh, tapi bukan Yaya namanya jika dia menyerah.

Fang kembali menuntun Yaya berdiri tegak. "Coba fokuskan pandanganmu pada satu objek saat berjalan untuk melatih keseimbangan." Fang mengarahkan. Yaya menuruti, dicarinya objek yang tepat untuk dia lihat, dan pilihan dijatuhkan pada mata dibalik lensa milik sang pemuda.

Melihat Yaya yang memandangnya intens seperti itu, membuat Fang merasa seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini.

Yaya mencoba sekali lagi. Selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah, dan seterusnya. Yaya melakukannya dengan perlahan sekali, "Aku bisa!" Yaya berteriak seperti anak kecil yang baru berhasil belajar menulis.

Selanjutnya Yaya beralih ke sekitar, dia melihat para _ice skater_ yang dengan mudahnya meluncur di atas _ice rink_. Yaya berpikir untuk mencobanya. Sementara Fang masih setia berjaga-jaga. Memastikan tak ada satu goresan pun yang akan melukai sang gadis. Karena takutnya Yaya akan terjatuh lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Benar saja, detik pertama meluncur Yaya kembali ambruk. Namun tentu saja ada Fang yang selalu sigap menahannya agar tak menciduk lantai es.

Kali ini wajah Yaya bersemu merah, entah karena terlalu sering menyusahkan atau yang lainnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu," Ujarnya.

Fang dan Yaya kembali berdiri tegak dengan berhadapan di atas lapangan. Berbarengan dengan pengumuman bahwa arena akan ditutup dalam sepuluh menit.

"Aku akan menyusahkan, kau main sendirian saja Fang, aku akan-" sontak, Yaya terbelalak ketika Fang menarik salah satu lengannya dan bergerak cepat mengelilingi arena. Khawatir terjatuh, sebelah tangannya yang bebas Yaya gunakan untuk berpegang pada bahu sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutar tubuh Yaya hingga Yaya berada di hadapannya. Reflek, kedua tangan Yaya segera menggenggam kedua tangan Fang.

Sekali lagi, Fang mengajak Yaya berputar mengelilingi arena _ice rink_. Yaya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia berjalan meluncur di atas bongkahan es bercampur berbagai zat kimia yang disebut permainan _ice skating_ itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Fang bertanya di sela-sela permainan.

Sang gadis tersenyum lebar sambil memejamkan mata. "Seperti melayang." Jawabnya dengan kalimat pertama yang terlintas di pikiran.

"Melayang? Kalau begitu, kau mau terbang?"

"Terbang?"

Sedetik kemudian Fang melepaskan genggamannya pada telapak tangan sang gadis, memindahkan tangan itu ke bahunya dan tangannya sendiri ke pinggang gadis itu. Yaya terdiam, seolah terhipnotis dengan tingkah laku pemuda ini.

Perlahan Fang memajukan wajahnya hingga mendekati telinga Yaya, "Lenturkan kaki dan tubuhmu." Peringatnya.

Yaya terpekik kaget saat Fang membawanya meluncur dengan cepat di atas _ice rink_. Melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Yaya lalu membawa gadis itu berputar seperti adegan-adegan dansa.

Yaya diputar beberapa kali bagai boneka Barbie yang menari dalam sebuah kotak musik. Yaya mengikuti dengan baik sekalipun dia hanyalah pemula. Sedikit banyak kakinya mulai terbiasa menjejak di atas _ice rink_ menggunakan sepatu sol baja.

Sebelah tangan sang gadis tak lagi berpegangan pada apapun, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda. Kemudian Yaya melakukan gerakan berputar dan menari-nari seperti di atas lantai dansa.

 _Bug!_

Merasa cukup lelah, Yaya mengakhiri gerakannya dengan berputar di lengan Fang yang memegang tangannya. Mendarat dengan mulus di dalam dekapan sang pemuda. Secara otomatis mempertemukan manik kedua belah pihak.

Iris gelap di balik lensa memandangi lekat sang iris hazel. Mengagumi keindahannya, mengagumi pesonanya. Hazel itu bagaikan sihir yang memompa jantung Fang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

Perlahan, kedua tangan yang saat ini tengah bebas, Fang pindahkan ke pinggang sang gadis. Dalam sekali tarikan, jarak di antara mereka terkikis hingga wajah keduanya hanya berspasi kurang dari satu jengkal.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Fang bahkan mendengar dengan jelas bunyi detak jantung Yaya yang juga tak karuan. Sekali lagi mereka bertatapan dengan semakin lekat dalam sayup-sayup suara daun pepohonan yang tertiup angin malam. Pandangan itu perlahan turun dari manik hazel menuju bibir mungil berwarna peach.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Fang memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah sang gadis. Sedikit demi sedikit, spasi itu kian terhapuskan hingga nyaris tak bersisa. Hembusan nafas sang gadis bahkan terasa dengan sangat jelas di wajah sang pemuda. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, wajah mulai dimiringkan. Dan ketika kedua bibir itu hanya terhalang kurang dari satu sentimeter jarak.

Terdengar pengumuman dari petugas melalui pengeras suara, bahwa arena _ice skating_ akan segera ditutup.

Bagai tersambar halilintar jutaan volt, baik Yaya maupun Fang segera menyadari posisi masing-masing. Yaya segera menjauhkan diri sambil melihat ke sana ke mari, ke mana saja asal bukan ke mata pemuda itu.

 _Astaga…! Apa yang ku lakukan?! Tadi itu hampir saja. Ada apa denganku? Fang juga? Kenapa semudah itu dia melesakkanku hingga melupakan batas-batas norma…Apa karena situasinya yang terlalu mendukung? Ya pasti itu! Kami pasti hanya terbawa suasana. Benar, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara aku dan Fang. Benar, itu tidak mungkin._

Fang juga bingung sendiri, salah tingkah, bahkan menyalahkan dirinya terhadap apa yang hampir saja dia lakukan.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku hilang kendali begini? Sial! Hampir saja aku merusak kebanggaan dan kepercayaan Yaya padaku. Tuhan….semoga Yaya masih mau melihatku setelah ini._

"Sebaiknya, kita keluar sekarang. Arenanya akan segera ditutup kan?" Ujar Yaya lebih dulu setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Fang setuju dan membenarkan, sedikit lega karena gadis itu masih berbicara normal padanya. Keduanya pun berjalan perlahan menuju pinggir lapangan es. Awalnya Fang berniat membantu Yaya agar mereka lebih cepat sampai, tapi karena suasana kikuk yang sudah terlanjur terjadi, niat tersebut diurungkan.

Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Fang dan Yaya masih risih dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu itu. Keduanya bersikap seolah mereka tak pernah menari dengan mesra di atas lantai beku. Kejadian itu seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Namun, tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. Sebuah ponsel dengan fitur kamera, telah sukses mengabadikan segala moment yang terjadi di atas _ice rink_ malam ini.

.

.

.

 _Kuala Lumpur, 15 Desember 2016. Pukul 15: 00 waktu setempat_

Jika ditanya apa hal yang paling Gopal takutkan dari seorang Halilintar, maka sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Halilintar yang sedang marah.

"Tidak becus! Masalah seperti ini kenapa baru dibicarakan sekarang."

Halilintar berjalan dengan cepat melewati koridor kantor, diikuti oleh beberapa bawahannya yang mengekor di belakang, Gopal salah satunya.

"Gopal, siapkan dua tiket ke Johor Baharu untuk penerbangan jam 5 sore. Sekarang. Aku sendiri yang turun tangan."

"Baik, Pak." Jawab Gopal tegas.

"Stanley, kau siapkan segala file yang berkaitan dengan cabang perusahaan di Johor, lalu berikan pada Ying."

"Akan saya siapkan segera." Stanley samasekali tak berniat membuat mood sang Bos jadi semakin buruk.

Halilintar melanjutkan, "Dan Ying, lekaslah bersiap. Kau ikut bersamaku. Atur ulang semua jadwal rapat penting tiga hari ini. Ohya, serahkan juga laporan sementara hasil rapat tadi ke ruanganku, secepatnya."

Tidak ada jawaban, raga gadis itu memang masih berada di sana mengikuti atasannya. Akan tetapi, pikirannya masih melayang-layang ke tempat lain.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Halilintar menghentikan langkah, otomatis yang lain juga ikut berhenti, kecuali sang sekretaris.

"Ying!" bentak Halilintar.

Gadis yang kini berada dua meter di depannya, tersentak seketika.

"Eh? Iya Pak?" ujarnya polos, Halilintar makin naik darah. Tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya ada karyawan yang melamun di saat penting seperti ini.

Kepalang penat, Halilintar meninggalkan para bawahannya dengan kembali ke ruang kerjanya sendiri. Meminta Gopal menjelaskan ulang setiap tugas yang harus mereka lakukan. Keputusan bijak, ketimbang dia semakin membuang tenaganya dengan mengomeli sang sekretaris habis-habisan.

.

 _Blarrr!_

Pintu bercat cokelat gelap dibanting kasar. Sang pelaku segera mendaratkan diri di atas kursi kerjanya.

Halilintar stress berat. Pasalnya rapat akhir tahun kali ini tersendat di tengah jalan karena ada permasalahan serius dari anak perusahaan di daerah Johor Baharu, cabang terbesar perusahaannya di Malaysia bagian barat. Akses bisnis utama menuju Singapura.

Pacar ngambek, kerjaan bermasalah. Lengkap sudah.

Halilintar memeriksa kembali beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya dari hasil rapat tadi, menerka-nerka penyebab masalah yang terjadi di Johor.

Perusahaan milik Halilintar bergerak di bidang perangkat lunak dan jaringan komputer. Bisa dikatakan pengembangan dan pemasaran _software_ di Malaysia dikuasai oleh perusahaannya. Dan _client_ terbesar di daerah Asia Tenggara adalah Singapura. Maka bisa dipastikan betapa pentingnya masalah yang dihadapi perusahaan sekarang.

Tumpukan kertas di atas meja dihentakkan keras. Halilintar butuh notula hasil rapat barusan.

Nomor akses cepat yang menghubungkan telepon di ruangannya dengan telepon di ruangan sekretaris ditekan kasar.

"Mana laporan sementara yang ku minta? Belum jadi? Hah! Mau makan gaji buta?! Yasudah, serahkan notulanya saja dulu." Halilintar membentak. Tak lama setelah telepon ditutup dengan cara dibanting, seorang gadis yang dipastikan adalah sang sekretaris mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"Ini catatan hasil rapat yang diminta."

Halilintar mengambilnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Catatan yang cukup bagus walaupun tidak serapi hasil kerja Ying yang biasanya.

"Semua jadwal sudah diatur ulang?" ujarnya sambil serius memperhatikan notula yang diberikan Ying.

"Untuk hari ini dan besok sudah saya reset, jadwal pengganti juga sudah ditetapkan, tinggal lusa dan-"

Perlahan lembaran kertas di tangannya diturunkan.

 _Brakk!_

Meja tak bersalah jadi korban.

"Kinerjamu menurun akhir-akhir ini. Jangan mentang-mentang karena selama ini saya bersikap lunak, lalu kau bisa seenaknya."

Sungguh, ini adalah mode terseram dari Halilintar yang pernah Ying lihat. Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin Ying akan membalas ucapan penghinaan tersebut dengan sama kerasnya. Akan tetapi, situasinya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya lemah.

"Professional. Saya tidak peduli apapun masalah yang kau hadapi. Jika sudah tidak sanggup melayani perusahaan ini, silahkan keluar. Saya tidak ingin ada pekerjaan yang terhambat hanya karena ketidakbecusan karyawan." Halilintar mencetuskan semua kalimat tajamnya. "Satu jam lagi kita ke bandara, siapkan barang seperlunya." Tambah Halilintar.

"Kau boleh keluar." Sambungnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, si sekretaris pun segera angkat kaki dari ruangan. Menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum sedikit keras.

"Hahh!"

Ying menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Menyalakan komputer dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

Ekspresi wajahnya seolah kosong tanpa sirat apapun yang terlukis. Tangannya bergerak hanya mengandalkan otak beserta kemampuan motoriknya. Ying bahkan tak mampu menyumpahi Halilintar seperti biasa.

Intinya, Ying sedang berada dalam titik terrendah dalam hidup. Pikirannya kalut. Baik pekerjaan maupun kondisi neneknya, tidak ada yang beres.

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan komputer, semuanya selesai juga. Ying tinggal menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan. Sebenarnya gadis itu samasekali keberatan ke luar kota bersama bosnya saat ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi keadaan neneknya semakin buruk saja, jika tidak segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang tepat, nyawa sang nenek takkan tertolong.

Sebenarnya Ying sempat berpikir untuk mendonorkan jantungnya sendiri, tapi sayang si nenek sudah membuatnya bersumpah takkan pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Neneknya ingin melihat Ying tetap hidup hingga menua dan memiliki anak cucu walaupun sang nenek tidak dapat menyaksikannya sendiri. Hahh! Omong kosong! Dengan senang hati Ying akan menghentikan detak jantungnya sendiri jika neneknya tak dapat tertolong, sungguh hidup gadis itu tak ada artinya lagi tanpa kehadiran wanita tua itu.

.

.

.

 _Paris, 15 Desember 2016. Pukul 22:30 waktu setempat_

Berada di atas ketinggian 115 meter dari permukaan tanah. Membuat Yaya leluasa menikmati keanggunan malam kota Paris.

Udara yang menusuk hingga tulang dihiraukan samasekali. Duduk di atas lantai dua menara yang disebut sebagai _La Tour Eiffel_ oleh warga setempat, di bawah naungan langit biru gelap, membuatnya hampir lupa akan dinginnya kota Paris saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan yang terhampar di bawah sana terlalu indah untuk diacuhkan. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang di tengah gelap malam. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang didominasi warna putih, bahkan aliran sungai _Seine_ yang membelah padatnya ibukota Perancis ini semakin mempercantik pemandangan yang tercipta.

"Kau kedinginan?" Fang memperhatikan Yaya yang sedang menggesek-gesek telapak tangan.

"Sedikit." Sang gadis menoleh pada sang pemuda, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Tambahnya, sadar bahwa Fang hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, sementara jaket dan topi kupluknya masih setia menghangatkan Yaya. "Kau masih kuat tanpa jaket?"

Fang berdecih lalu tertawa pelan, "Jangan meremehkan. Jelek-jelek begini, sudah banyak wilayah Eropa yang ku taklukkan. Termasuk wilayah Eropa Utara yang dikenal sebagai daerah paling dingin sedunia." Sahut Fang mengagungkan diri, "Jadi, kalau hanya sekedar musim dingin di Paris. Itu sih tidak ada apa-apanya."

 _Tik_

Yaya menjentik jidat sang pemuda berkacamata "Jangan sombong." Komentarnya, "Aku juga bisa seperti itu kalau aku laki-laki."

Fang tertawa, Yaya menghela nafas.

Bosan melihat ke bawah, Yaya mulai mengalihkan atensi ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya pengunjung menara ini khususnya di lantai satu dan dua didominasi oleh _tourist_ yang berpasang-pasangan. Yaya ingat ketika berada di arena _ice skating_ di lantai satu juga seperti itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa lantai dua bagian bawah dipasangi pagar kawat? Sementara bagian atas yang kita tempati sekarang tidak dipasangi pagar namun posisinya lebih menjorok ke dalam?"

Fang bertanya tiba-tiba, "Memang seperti itu strukturnya kan? Semakin ke atas semakin mengerucut. Seperti ilmu pengetahuan." Jawab Yaya. Fang membenarkan.

"Tepat, menara Eiffel sebenarnya adalah penggambaran mengenai alur kehidupan kita. Bukan hanya di bidang ilmu pengetahuan. Coba resapi lebih dalam lagi. Kau akan mengerti bahwa Gustave Eiffel telah mengingatkan kita tentang banyak hal. Contoh kecil, menara ini bisa terlihat dari seluruh penjuru kota Paris, di manapun kau berada di kota ini. Mustahil untuk tidak melihat _La Tour Eiffel._ "

Fang menjelaskan, Yaya memperhatikan.

"Lalu solusinya bagaimana jika kita tidak ingin melihat menara Eiffel?" Fang bertanya, Yaya menunggu jawaban.

"Simple saja, cukup naik ke puncak menara ini maka dapat dipastikan, kau tidak akan melihat Eiffel."

Yaya tertawa mendengar jawaban Fang.

"Konyol, tapi benar juga sih. Oh! aku mengerti sekarang, jadi maksudnya jika kita membenci sesuatu, maka cara mengatasinya adalah dengan mendekati dan menaklukkan sesuatu tersebut, begitu?"

Fang tersenyum gemas, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Yaya yang tertutup hijab.

"Nona _designer_ memang cerdas." Puji Fang.

"Sebenarnya masih ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa kita petik dari kehadiran menara ini. Tapi yang paling ku suka adalah struktur bangunannya yang mengerucut. Jika kita pandang dari bawah, _La Tour Eiffel_ terlihat seperti menara raksasa yang menjulang tinggi hingga lenyap di langit. Seolah mengingatkan kita bahwa setinggi apapun kebanggaan kita akan hal yang kita miliki saat ini, pada akhirnya akan ada satu titik di mana hal tersebut akan lenyap dan kembali pada Tuhan."

Yaya tidak pernah tahu Fang bisa sebijaksana ini, sedari tadi gadis itu terus memperhatikan raut serius Fang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona padaku?"

Oke, narsisnya mulai kumat.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir, buku karangan siapa yang sedang kau contek tadi? Aku mau beli dong." Goda Yaya. Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Yaya, terkadang dengan membaca hal-hal sekitar kita akan membuka pikiran kita menjadi lebih dewasa. Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot bertualang jauh hanya untuk itu. Setiap tempat pasti mengandung pelajaran yang bisa dipetik. Dan lagi, bukan hanya tempat, misalnya situasi, proses sederhana alam sekitar. Semuanya akan memberi ketenangan yang sama jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang yang tepat." Jelas Fang.

"Sama seperti islam yang mengajarkan kita agar melihat ke bawah untuk bersyukur, dan melihat ke atas agar tidak tinggi hati." Tambah Yaya.

Fang tersenyum, tak menanggapi perkataan Yaya ketika mulai menyinggung tentang agama. Selama ini Fang sadar, hal yang takkan pernah membuatnya bisa bersama Yaya sebenarnya bukan Halilintar. Melainkan agama mereka yang berbeda. Yaya yang merupakan keturunan islam yang taat tidak akan mungkin melirik seorang Fang, keturunan atheis dari China namun dalam hatinya masih percaya pada keberadaan Tuhan.

Sadar telah menyinggung topik sensitif, Yaya berusaha mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku iri denganmu Fang." Yaya berujar setelah tak ada satupun yang membuka suara lagi. Fang tersenyum kecil sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang jelas tidak merosot.

"Kau begitu bebas. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di berbagai belahan bumi. Berpergian sesuka hati. Menikmati dunia yang luas. Aku juga ingin merasakan yang seperti itu, Fang." lirih Yaya.

"Jangan khawatir, lain kali kalau aku pergi travelling lagi, aku akan mengajakmu."

Yaya tertawa miris, "Jangan bercanda, Fang. Kau tau sendiri kan," sengaja Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Fang mengerti, tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi leluasa bersama Yaya, apalagi sampai liburan berdua di luar negeri. Bisa dibunuh Halilintar nanti.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan tentang tempat-tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi?" Fang menawarkan.

"Boleh." Timpal Yaya.

"Kau mau aku menceritakan yang mana?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yaya memilih kota Paris, alasannya yah karena mereka sedang berada di tempat itu. Yaya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang ibukota negara Perancis tersebut dari sudut pandang Fang.

"Paris yah," Fang memulai, "Paris itu terkenal sebagai kota Fashion dan juga kota paling romantis, hal ini tentu saja karena ada menara ini."

"Ck, aku juga tahu hal itu, yang lain dong."

Fang bergumam, mulai berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia ceritakan agar Yaya tidak bosan.

"Ah, kau tahu kalau di puncak menara ini ada sebuah ruangan yang dulunya digunakan sebagai tempat kerja pribadi oleh Gustave Eiffel?"

"Benarkah?" Yaya mulai antusias.

"Tapi setelah Mr. Gustave meninggal, ruangan itu ditutup, dan baru dibuka kembali untuk umum beberapa tahun ini."

"Aku jadi ingin ke sana, melihat bagaimana bekas ruang kerja sang pembuat menara Eiffel yang sampai sekarang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia."

Yaya meregangkan badan, mungkin agak pegal karena terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan udara dingin, yah meski seperti yang dikatakan Fang, musim dingin di kota Paris memang tidak terlalu menyengat. Tapi tetap saja, naik sepeda, lari-larian, main _ice skating,_ duduk santai di atas ketinggian lebih dari seratus meter, cukup membuat badan lemas jika Yaya sampai kurang istirahat.

"Mengantuk?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Yaya yang kemudian menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap.

Fang melirik arloji, hampir tengah malam rupanya. Sudah waktunya mereka bergegas dari tempat.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sebentar lagi."

Yaya mengangguk setuju, besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah harus mengemasi barang-barang di studio dan di hotel. Terbang ke Malaysia pukul sepuluh pagi, kemudian langsung menemui sang kekasih hati yang selalu setia menunggunya.

Yaya juga harus meminta maaf pada Halilintar, toh Halilintar juga sudah berulangkali meminta maaf padanya lebih dulu. Yah mungkin mereka berdua memang sama-sama salah sih sebenarnya.

Terimakasih pada Fang yang telah membuka pikirannya. Berkat bertukar pikiran dengan pria berkacamata nila itu, Yaya jadi mengerti satu hal. _'Lihatlah suatu masalah dari berbagai sudut pandang, Maka point of view yang tepat akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan.'_

Saat ini Yaya mulai memantapkan hati bahwa Halilintar adalah kebahagiaannya. Di balik sifat cemburu dan posesif itu sebenarnya Halilintar menyimpan cinta yang sangat banyak untuk dirinya. Yaya memahaminya sekarang.

"Fang…" Yaya memanggil sang pemuda lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

Yaya ragu harus mengucapkan kalimat ini atau tidak, iya? Tidak? Iya? Tidak? Ah masa bodo…

"Ngomong-ngomong kau itu tidak jelek kok. Manis malahan, bijak lagi."

Fang tercengang hingga tak mampu berkata-kata saat Yaya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ya ampun, Yaya kesambet apaan coba? Jarang-jarang Fang mendapat pujian langsung begini. Kini pria tersebut hanya berdoa semoga Yaya tidak menyadari bahwa Fang salah tingkah.

"Kau itu sebenarnya tampan, apalagi dengan kacamata bergagang ungu tua itu. Kalau kata gadis-gadis jepang sih _Kawaaaiiii_ "

Yaya menirukan tingkah para gadis di anime Jepang yang kadang ditontonnya bersama Fang. Membuat pihak yang dipuji, serasa melayang-layang di udara.

"Oh, ehm, terimakasih." Sungguh Fang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Tapi penasaran juga, kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

" _By the way_ , tumben nih muji, ada maunya ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadi di awal kan kau bilang 'Jelek-jelek begini, aku sudah blablabla.', aku hanya ingin meluruskan pendapatmu tentang dirimu sendiri."

 _Oh ternyata._

Sebenarnya, Yaya tidak sepenuhnya jujur sih, ah tapi anggap saja begitu. Yaya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena Fang telah membuka pikirannya.

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, Fang ganteng juga ya, manis.

Sekali lagi, Fang melirik pada arloji yang terpasang di tangan. Nyaris jam 12 malam.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Fang. Yaya mengangguk setuju, tampak jelas gadis itu sudah kelelahan.

Sebenarnya Yaya berencana untuk turun menggunakan tangga, tapi ternyata Fang hanya membeli tiket untuk fasilitas lift. Diurungkanlah niat tersebut.

Awalnya Yaya pikir, suasana di dalam lift tidak akan sesesak seperti sebelumnya, tapi ternyata, kali ini malah lebih penuh. Mungkin karena jam buka _Eiffel Tower_ akan segera habis.

Selama di dalam lift, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir, Fang begitu overprotective melindungi Yaya dari pengunjung-pengunjung yang lain. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, kata Fang sih, di jam-jam ketika petugas tengah sibuk begini sering ada copet. Jadilah Fang harus memastikan Yaya kembali dengan utuh.

"Kau tahu kenapa semakin banyak orang yang menjuluki _Eiffel Tower_ sebagai ikon kota paling romantis?" Ujar Fang ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir sepeda.

"Eh? Kenapa?" timpal Yaya.

"Lihat." Sahut Fang sembari menaiki sepeda. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah bangunan setinggi 324 meter itu.

Tiga

.

.

Dua

.

.

Satu

.

.

Cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang terpasang di setiap jengkal menara, menyala bersamaan memenuhi sang Eiffel dengan kerlip-kerlip cahaya lampu yang sangat indah. Membuat _La Tour Eiffel_ terlihat begitu bersinar terang dan tampak hidup di tengah-tengah kota.

Yaya menatap takjub pemandangan di hadapannya. Sungguh tak henti-hentinya Yaya bersyukur karena memilih mendatangi tempat ini sebelum kembali ke Malaysia.

"Itu adalah _Light Show_. Setiap satu jam sekali setelah matahari terbenam. Seluruh lampu akan menyala dengan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, _Light Show_ sebelumnya tidak kita sadari karena berada di arena _ice skating_.

Sang gadis tak menimpali dengan apapun, terlalu terkesima sepertinya.

" _Light show-_ nya hanya lima menit lho."

"Lima menit?" Yaya langsung menoleh pada Fang dan…

 _Klik_

Gambar dirinya dengan wajah yang tak dapat didefinisikan tertangkap pada kamera SLR kesayangan Fang.

Fang tertawa gemas melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"Kau bawa kamera?"

"Tentu saja, seorang fotografer harus sedia kamera kapan saja dan di mana saja."

"Tidak ada ku lihat daritadi."

"Tentu saja, ku titipkan di tasmu."

Seketika Yaya tersadar, pantas saja tasnya terasa agak berat. "Curang."

Fang reflek turun dari sepeda ketika Yaya berusaha mengambil alih kendali kameranya.

"Kalau ku tahu kau membawa kamera, sudah ku abadikan pemandangan di atas menara tadi. Sini kau Fang! Kau harus dihukum." Merasa tertipu, kali ini Yaya tidak segan untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Tapi bukan Fang namanya jika tidak gesit menghindar, "Kau tidak bertanya, ya mana ku tahu. Lagipula tanpa kamera kau bisa lebih menikmati pemandangannya kan." Balas Fang dengan canda.

Yaya tidak menyerah, sekalipun langkah sang pemuda lebih lebar tapi Yaya lebih cerdik.

"Aww." Yaya berhenti mengejar dan meringis kesakitan. Fang yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan segera menghampiri Yaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

 _BUUKKK!_

"Kena kau! Ahaha." Yaya tertawa jahat.

Sebelah sepatu hak tinggi mendarat dengan mulus di sebelah lengan Fang yang dijamin tak lagi mulus.

Fang…kenapa kau tak belajar dari kesalahan nak, kini kedua lenganmu sama-sama membiru kan. Ternyata memang benar kata orang, Yaya itu kejamnya level kuadrat.

"Dua kosong." Tawa mengejek meluncur dari bibir sang gadis.

Tapi, Fang seorang _gentleman_. Asalkan Yaya senang, seluruh badan membiru pun tak apa.

Dan akhirnya…keduanya asyik mengambil beberapa foto dari berbagai macam sudut berlatar _Light Show_ dari Eiffel Tower sebelum bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A/N**

Ini masih nyambung ama chap 1, jadi kemarin kan Fang ngebonceng Yaya ke Eiffel, nah ini kelanjutannya. *Kaliajaadayanglupa

Hi guys…I'm back again. Hohoho, ada yang kangen atau inget cerita ini? *readerjawabenggak *authorpundung

Well, this is the chapter 2 of Deadlock, gak nyangka jadinya sepanjang ini padahal rencananya mau ku buat 3k doang. Mana masih banyak scene yang sebelumnya udah ku rencanain tapi gakjadi dimuat…haddeh…Di chap selanjutnya ajalah.

Alurnya lambat banget? Sengaja. Hanya di awal-awal kok.

Ohya, ini nyaris full FaYa yah? Sengaja, chapter ini emang lebih fokus ke hubungan FaYa itu sendiri. Kemarin kan yang HalYa udah dijelasin, hehe. Maka chap selanjutnya mungkin lebih terpusat ke hubungan HalYing dan HalYa *semoga *karenaakulabil *plakk

Well, special buat Furene Anderson, I hope you'll like it.

And for all of you, don't forget to give your opinion in review column.

Gak susah kan buat review, kurang lima menit, karena itu salah satu penyemangat buat nulis. Hahaha.

Bukan cuma di ffku sih. Tapi ku sarankan jika kalian sudah membaca karya seseorang, maka berilah sedikit penghargaan pada authornya, siapapun itu. *kokguejadiceramahcoba

And the last… don't be silent reader ok xD.

p.s: Paris sama KL beda 6 jam ya. Sebenernya sih waktu di KL yang duluan, tapi karena terlanjur ada kesalahan teknis sejak awal. Anggap saja kebalik ya. Jadi waktu di Paris yg duluan. *kan namanya fanfiksi *digibeng


End file.
